As people eat better and work longer, mostly sitting in an office, they wish to use exercise machines more frequently. As a result, many families prefer to purchase one to use at home. However, exercise machines generally available in the market either consume too much space at home or are expensive. They are usually limited to one function and thus cannot meet the varying needs of a particular user or the requirements from different people at the same time.
Exercise machines having alternating reciprocating pedals are configured to travel about a closed, elliptical path to simulate a stride, running, walking, and/or a climbing motion, and are commonly referred to as elliptical exercise machines. Currently, no such elliptical exercise machines are available to meet the various requirements as mentioned above. Therefore, traditional elliptical exercise machines require an improved design to accommodate different user requirements and/or reduce the cost and space needed.